Hard cheeses, and in particular Grana Padano and Parmigiano Reggiano, which have always been traditionally used in Italy as such, as cheeseboard cheeses, as well as in the grated form as seasoning to main and second course dishes and, in the form of flakes in addition to preparations such as “carpaccio” (thinly sliced meat) and “bresaola” (cured beef, have long been enjoying an increasing success in other European and extra-European countries also.
This success is due not only to the dietary-nutritional characteristics thereof (high protein content associated with a relatively low fat level, high vitamin and calcium content) but also to the intense, balanced flavour thereof.
Hard cheeses, and mainly Grana Padano and Parmigiano Reggiano, are often offered in irregular pieces or flakes as appetizers or as snack-food at receptions, cocktails, wine tasting sessions and the like. In this case the pieces must be prepared on the spot, so that the organoleptic properties of the cheese do not deteriorate. Moreover, it is difficult to avoid greasing one's fingers when consuming them, as the thick consistency of the cheese prevents the use of toothpicks or other picking up means.
There thus exists the need to provide a product having the excellent organoleptic and nutritional characteristics of hard cheeses but which is also more versatile and in particular more suitable for consumption as a snack or appetizer.
A first solution to the above need has been provided by the dairy product disclosed in the patent application FR 2 750 015. It is a dry and expanded dairy product obtained by subjecting curd grains or cheese pieces or flakes to a drying-expanding treatment through the passage in a vacuum microwave oven at a temperature lower than 40° C., up to a humidity content lower than 10% by weight.
The product according to FR 2 750 015 exhibits a pop-corn type spheroid shape, when obtained from the curd, and a chip shape, when obtained from cheese flakes.
The shape of the final product is thus quite limited and dictated by the shape of the starting product.
As it is known, the snack-food industry endeavours to offer the public the widest possible choice, by providing snacks of the most varying and attractive shapes.